minecraft truth or dare
by whiten the wither
Summary: i have captured teamrafted and mob talker and ramdom people. lets them play truth or dare send me ocsor request i do not do gay stuff so.. lets touter them i mean letsdo so first story so whatever flame is. I looked and i have over 40 veiws but 2 reveiws plz send some dares plz.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you out there I have request I need dares and truths. I am doing a minecraft truth or dare storiy with mob talker oc and me and team crafted also squid. So I need oc dares turths you do it


	2. it begins

This is it my first chapter. Enjoy.

Kallista: disclaimer: Whiten owns nothing but the storyline and himself. Also enjoy

A big castle in the sky. In a room team craft, mob talker, hero brine, notch, and Steve. A wither in yellow do cloths named whiten walks in along with a girl in a pink shirt with brown hair and pink headphones named kallista.

Whiten: hello today we will play truth or dare. There will be no trying to get out of this. You jump off you respawn here.

Kallista: lets begin with the truth from me. To Cupa: Why are you so annoying, why are you considered a creeper, why don't you put on pants?

Cupa: well I do not wear pants so I can run faster from people who try to kill me. WHAT YOU MEAN ANNOYING I AM NOT. Storms off.

Explosion heard else where.

Whiten: I dare sky to not murder the squids for two chapters not including this one. And I fill your room with squids so enjoy. that's all for now. Lets go revive cupa and rebuild damage kallista.

Whiten and kallista walk off.

Well that's all I will hopefully do one tomorrow I need more reviews and that's for all reviews before.

Bye.


	3. sky and andrs trouble day

Hello to you all. I need to all to tell me if this story is bad. This is my first story so tell me and leave more reviews with truth or dares plz. A special thanks to kallista and the human.

Kallista: we do not own mine craft or team crafted. We only own this story line.

Sky and andrs trouble day.

In a room in the castle.

Sky: ahhhhhhhhhhh SO MANY SQUIDS.

Squid 1: hey

Squid 2: hey

Squid three-100000000: HEY HEY HEY SKY.

Sky: this is a nightmare.

Line line line line line line line line line line

Everyone is back in the meeting room.

Whiten: ok today are new truths. Read them plz.

Kallista: here is a truth from the human: To Andr: If you had been given a challenge t kill yourself then resurrect yourself all while you and you friends were doing the Harlem shake in a random room surrounded by an animal of your choice, *inhales* Would you take the challenge?

Andr: no I would n not do that.

Whiten: surprise from me. I dare andr to do what the human said.

Andr: I if I have to I choose a cats.

Whiten: ok (snaps fingers.)

Everything goes black then appears on stage with cameras.

Whiten: ACTION

All mob talker girls go on stage with andr up front.

They start to do it.

In the middle of it andr dies but does not come back to life.

Whiten: I forgot to say only I can respawn them at the end of the day.

It ends.

Whiten: this will be great blackmail.

Whiten: oh yeah we have new guests. Welcome the hybrid ender dragon and villages and skelly sister Hilda the wither skeleton, do not ask if she is my gf no she is not.

Whiten well goodnight all and sky I add 100000000000 more squids in your room.

Sky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


	4. here we go

Hello and welcome all back to another chapter, I got over 100 views that are guys. Special thanks to my reviewers

Kallista: disclaimer: we own nothing but the plot and ourselves.

Here we go.

Sky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squid 1-99999999999999999999: Butter is stupid.

Back in the meeting room.

Kallista: ok here is the list: from whitens cousin slap cupa in the face.

Kallista slaps.

Kallista: next from stone: ask Hilda, is whiten your brother, if so would you "F***" him, if not would you and I am death, or rather the wraith of minecraftia, I dare whiten to kiss all of the girls, and boys and squids.

Hilda: yes he is my brother also skelly brother, and yes either way I will.

Whiten backs away.

Whiten I hate this dare: sprouts other two head. Head 2 kiss the squids head 3 kiss the boys head one will do the rest. Does just that but does longer on cupa and Hilda forces him longer.

Killista: some person named unicorn says: I dare a squid to suck on sky's face for 5 minutes and sky cant do anything about it  
Jason has to fight a mutant zombie and then a mutant skeleton without any enchantments and only up to iron stuff  
cupa bite Jerome on the nose hard  
Jerome kill Jag Master.

What's a jag master?

Whiten puts squid on sky's face bonus puts I heart squids on sky's back.

Whiten: cupa bite Jerome on nose.

Cupa bites and he runs away to no medical room we do not have one.

Jason fight.

Jason got kill because I had him fight both at same time.

Well that's all also the stone guy is our new priso…. I mean contestant. also my cousin named guy ysl.

Bye before leaving Hilda forces a kiss off of me.


	5. note

Authors note

Do not worry I will continue story but do not forget the is steve notch mob talker and everyone else dare them to and dare kallista to do it to also I cn not help the hilda part my brother did that


	6. whitens problem

Hey all of you I am back. Thanks for al of reviews.

Kallista: we own nothing other then the story and ourselves.

Chapter: too much.

In a bedroom in the castle.

BEEP BEEP Hilda alert BEEP BEEP

Whiten: fire portal gun

Hilda is transported away.

That's on way to wake up.

In the meeting room.

Good morning everyone.

Kallista: dare from me to Cupa to sit in the Nightclan (Her clan)'s camp for three hours without doing anything.

Cupa: what I can not do that I have too much energy I hate you.

Whiten: sorry snaps fingers.

Cupa is sucked into portal.

Whiten: ok from random person: I dare whiten to kiss cupa. I dare kallista to say sorry to cupa. I dare Hilda to do whatever to whiten.  
i dare herobrine to rape every girl other then cupa hilda or killista.

Whiten: (blushes) uh when cupa gets back killista will say sorry. now about the herobrine thing uh herobrine does not do that right.

Herobrine nods.

Killista: from a guest: Andr is slender man related to you. Hilda are you gonna rape whiten. Cupa: why you wear green. Enderdragon breathe fire on your sister andr.

Andr: slender man is my distant uncle.

Andr then gets burned to death.

Andrea: it said to do it.

Hilda: yes I will do it to him whispers (just have to trap him)

Whiten: its been 3 hours time to run away to cupa.

Cupa I wear green because I am a hybrid of a creeper.

Whiten kiss cupa the dies of embarrassing moment.

Kallista does not revive until prank is over.

Herobrine rapes everyone in sleep and hilda traps whiten but escapes.


	7. where is waldo i mean where is whiten

Hey all you viewers out there just to let you know uh whiten is uh…

Kallista: disclaimer: we own nothing but our own ideas.

Where he go.

Kallista walks in

Kallista: ok we got some problems whiten is missing.

Hilda: he is in the nether

We have no dares today.

Kallista: alright all of us is going to search there but Hilda and terra the zombie pigmen.

Hilda and terra: why

Kallista: Hilda stays away from whiten and terra will watch her.

(in the nether)

Whiten: there my pit is done.

Guy ysl: why you make a pit full of zombies and zombie pigmen.

Whiten shoves guy inside and lets them eat him.

Back at hq.

Hilda goes to portal but is blocked.

Terra: no

Starts to sword fight.

Terra loses.

Hilda grabs whiten then goes back to be attacked bye the rest of them.

Whiten I am free.

Whiten oh yeah the portal broke we are now going down to unknown dimension.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

To be continued

**Cliff hanger don't hate the writer hate the hanger see ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

**If you do not already know. I have to stop and remove this story. But I will make a rewrite to this/ also I will make a new story for imvu so check on my stories from time to time. It will be called "hybrids life"**


End file.
